Thin Line Between the Good and Evil Within the Weather Witch
by Deadangelgirl
Summary: Storm is tired of everyone ignoring her so she goes out for some fun. She runs into Magneto and the brotherhood while she's out. They make her feel like the center of attention so she goes home with them. Will the X-Men be able to save here from hurting everyone she cares about, or will they loss her forever.
1. Attention Seeker

**Hey guys this is my third story. (Wow 2 in one day.) I just wanted to say thank you for reading. I do not own X-Men. Enjoy.**

It was just another day within the confines of the mansion walls. The X-Men were all doing their own thing. Storm would try to talk to someone,anyone,everyone, but no one was listening to her. She even tried talking to Xavier but he told her he was too busy to talk. She was so mad that no one would talk to her. She was not thinking straight when she decided to go out. She just grabbed her keys and was out the door before anyone could notice she was gone.

She went to the first club that she saw. She ordered an apple martini and sat at the bar on her usual stool. She knew the bartender and so she got her drinks for free. She was having a great time drinking when she heard her favorite song playing. She got up walked to the dance floor and danced for hours on end. Soon however she decided that she was bored again so she went and got her 2nd and 3rd drinks from Howl, the bartender. Something in the corner of the bar caught her eye though. Before she could drink she needed to see if who she thought that was indeed who she made him out to be. She made her way to where he was seated.

She realized it was indeed Magneto, and to her surprise Mystique was there too. She asked "what are you too doing at one of the X-Men hang outs?" Magneto replied "looking for a good time. Why are you here without another X-Men?"

"Because I'm not a baby, and the fact that no one will speak to me anyway. They don't care that I'm not at the mansion right now."

"Well if you want to talk take a seat we are all ears." Magneto offered.

"Gee thanks but I probably shouldn't."

"Nonsense sit my dear girl. Sit. Talk."

They started up a conversation about how no one ever listens to Ororo, and how she just couldn't take it anymore. Once she was finished telling them her story Magneto told her "You know we would never ignore you like they do?"

"Are you sure you are always so busy trying to harm people?"

He chuckled and said "yes my dear girl I am sure we would have time for you. You would be the center of attention."

"Really that sounds like a good thing surprisingly. I've never been the center of attention before."

He got up and so did Mystique. Magneto held his hand out to storm ant said "well here is your chance."

Mystique adds "what have you got to loss come on Storm."

"Yeah okay lets do it. Lets get out of here, and lets do it now; before the others find out and come looking for me just to ignore me some more."

"Lets go my dears."

With that Magneto leads them out the door and to the car.

**Hey guys sorry it is so short the next chapter will be longer I promise. However I do not know how long it will be until I update again. Sorry.**

**~Deadangelgirl~**


	2. Finding out she left and Magneto's plan

Hey guys here is chapter two. Please Read and Review. Thanks.

In the last chapter Storm went with Magneto. I wonder whats gonna happen now.

Back at the mansion the X-Men were trying to finish up the tasks that they had been completing all day. None of them knew that Ororo had left the Institute. As they thought about what happened that day they felt a little guilty for ignoring her. They all decided that they had done enough for the day. They wanted to find Storm, tell her they were sorry for ignoring her, and invite her to watch a movie with them. Jean telepathically said to the professor, who was still in his office, _"Professor, have you seen Ororo? We want to apologize to her." _

"_No. Sorry Jean I haven't seen her since this morning when I told her I was too busy to talk."_

"_Oh. Okay well if you see her let me know okay?"_

"_Of course Jean."_

"_Thank you Professor,"_ and with that she ended the conversation.

"So does Chuck know where she is or not?" This coming from Logan.

"No I'm afraid he does not know where she may be at."

"Great so now we gotta go huntin' for her."

"Why not just use your nose?" Rogue suggested.

Logan took a big whiff of air before saying " She ain't here." Jean replied "What do you mean she is not here?"

"Her scent is old which means she ain't on the grounds." He took another whiff then added " and she ain't been here for at least three hours."

With that being said the team ran to Xavier's office. Jean burst through the door and said "Professor Ororo is gone." He, the professor, looked at her alarmed. He retorted "what do you mean she is gone?"

" She mean's she ain't here Chuck. She ain't been here in over three hours either."

"Well then Logan I suggest you and everyone else goes and finds her."

"Whatever Chuck." Logan said.

"Please you guys go find her."

With that they all left and Charles quietly said to himself " Please let them bring my daughter home safe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at Magneto's Storm was enjoying a movie with Mystique. Magneto was informing everyone that Ororo would be with them for awhile and that they were to treat her with respect. He told them that they are to pay attention to her unless she tells them not to. Pyro said "Is she going to be part of the team now? Why is she even here?"

Magneto replied "She is here because she wants to be attention to be payed to her. As for your first question yes once I give her the drug she will become one of us she will join, no she will lead this team along side me."

"Does she know that."

"No and she won't find out until it is time. Until then and after then give her what she wants."

"Yes sir."

With that Magneto proceeded to finish making the pill that would change everything. All he could think was _soon my dear Storm you will be mine!_

***TBC***

**Hey guys sorry it is so short. I know I said it would be longer so sorry. Also thank you for reading. Please review. Criticism is allowed. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Just let me know what you thought.**

**Thanks,**

**~Deadangelgirl~ **


End file.
